Clarke Estate
The Grayson Manor (unofficially renamed the Clarke Estate) was the Grayson family's home in the Hamptons. Almost all social activities, charity events, and parties took place here. Conrad and Victoria Grayson, with their children, Daniel and Charlotte, used to live in the Manor. This house was close to the Hamptons' beach and the Clarke family's house. When Conrad and Victoria separated for the first time, after the Lydia affair, Victoria lived alone in the house while Conrad moved to an apartment, and Charlotte and Daniel stayed with Emily for some time. When Conrad and Victoria reconciled, he moved back into Grayson Manor. After losing all of their wealth, Conrad planned to sell Grayson Manor, but Emily, needing it for her plan, thwarted her plans. Later, Conrad hired his ex-wife Stevie Grayson to kick remove Victoria from the manor, but Stevie double-crossed Conrad and kicked him out as well. Conrad later convinced Stevie to give him the deed to Grayson manor, which he then gave to Pascal LeMarchal in order to help him win back Victoria. Grayson Manor was the scene of Conrad's public confession and subsequent arrest. Upon the fall of the Grayson Family and their fortune, Emily Thorne purchased the house and redecorated the entire home. The exterior of the manor was left the same. In Burn, Victoria triggered an explosion that destroyed the manor with her "supposedly" inside it. Details of the Manor The Grand Foyer The Grand Foyer is a large, regal looking foyer in the Manor which is the central point of the whole house. During the course of the show, the Graysons had the foyer re-floored, as it went from a traditional wood floor into a checkered marble tile pattern. The foyer contains an elegant, diamond chandelier, but at some point in the time frame of season 2, the chandelier was changed to a metal sphere like light. The balcony in the foyer played a role in a shocking plot point, when a pregnant Emily Porter falls backwards from it, and Emily threw a press conference from the balcony, when she announced Lydia Davis as her shooter. The Great Room The Great Room is a spacey, comforting room with many couches and floral decoration. The Great Room is located adjacent to the Dining Room and many interviews and meetings occur here. It is also where Victoria's chair used to sit. In "Renissance," Nolan presented Emily with a new "Throne." Reception Room Located off off the foyer is a small reception room. This room is less formal than the Great Room, and has a couch and a few chairs. This was the room where Emily framed Conrad for framing David Clarke. Dining Room The Dining Room in Grayson Manor is a large room adorned with many paintings and wall decorations. It contains an ebony dining table that seats eight, with cream colored dining chairs. There is also a chandelier in this room. It leads to the conservatory. Kitchen The kitchen in the Grayson home is a spacious marble tiled room where the meals and teas are prepared in the home. The kitchen is seen many times throughout the show, and the Grayson's are sometimes shown dining at the round table island for breakfast. A majority of the Grayson's staff and help were found in this room. Since Emily bought the estate, no one lives or works in her home but herself. Conservatory The conservatory is a newly built conservatory which overlooks the backyard of the Grayson manor and all kinds of drama-filled conversations and meals have taken place in there. The conservatory formerly contained a large dining table and chairs, however as of Season 2 the conservatory has been seen to be containing wicker chairs and a small study desk. The Study The study is a room in the Grayson manor where Conrad Grayson conducted his business and ran Grayson Global. it was a very dark and masculine room, the study was filled with ornaments and pictures of the Grayson family. The study was often used as a place for private conversations. Daniel and Victoria had been known to use the study at times. When Emily bought Grayson Manor, she completely redesigned the study and made it more bright and feminine. The study suffered some damage to her during Emily's fight with Katherine Black. Guest Bedroom The guest bedroom is a well decorated room located on the first floor of the Grayson manor. Lydia Davis stayed in this room during the recovery of her "accidental" fall in Season 1, Emily also stayed in this room while she recovered from her shooting. Charlotte's Bedroom Charlotte's bedroom is the room in which Charlotte Grayson slept and spent most of her time in. The bedroom is on the second floor, and has a balcony. Amanda Clarke's Bedroom Emily's bedroom is a room in the manor where Emily sleeps. Located in the turret, the room has a circular balcony which has a view of The Clarke House's porch. The room also has its own walk in closet and it's own bathroom.Victoria Grayson slept in it when she lived at Grayson Manor. Walk-in humidifier The manor boasts a walk-in humidifier. It has never been seen in the show but was however mentioned in Dissolution by a real estate agent. Billiards Hall Also a room mentioned in "Dissolution" , the manor also includes a billiards hall. The billiards hall was seen in "Renaissance". There is a window that leads to a porch outside. Trivia *Grayson Manor was renamed Clarke Estate; after Amanda Clarke became the new owner of the manson. *The Clarke Estate was destroyed by Victoria Harper in "Burn", however, considering how rich Amanda is; it is likely that she had the manson rebuild (off-screen) after Victoria's death at the end of Season 4. Gallery Rev2.jpg Rev5.jpg 1182154 1361190651249 full.jpg HolidaysGraysonManor.jpg Revenge - The Grayson manor - season 3.JPG Burn 3.jpg Category:Locations